Asking For It
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: Kyle enjoys arguing with Christophe. Especially when it ends like this. Slash/Porn/tophlovski .


**Warning: Contains Slash/Yaoi/MalexMale. It's pretty much just porn, too, of the 'tophlovski variety. Written for my Girlfriend Charlie (Soranator).**

* * *

Christophe climbed through his bedroom window, kicking the wall with his right leg and standing in front of his bed and glaring, running his hands through his short, dirty hair and sighing. On the bed, Kyle grinned leaning against the wall,

"Oh, Come on. You did everything perfectly, you just…got into a bit of trouble is all. What's so bad about it?" the Jew asked. Christophe turned to look at him, taking the rope and shovel off his shoulder and throwing it onto the ground carelessly. He took out a packet of cigarettes, Marlboro Reds, and lit one.

"Eet eez not just trouble! Did you see 'ow many of zem I killed, Kyle?"

"Well, yeah. It's your job. They were gonna kill you otherwise. Don't cry over it like a girl, dude." Kyle laughed, stretching his legs out over the end of the bed. Christophe, however, did not seem to approve of this comment, He grabbed Kyle by the collar, holding him up and growling,

"Ze fuck did you call me!?" He breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed. Kyle frowned and rolled his eyes, he was used to this kind of violent behaviour off of the larger Frenchman. Christophe grinned, raising a thick eyebrow, "You don't care about 'ow many of zem got killed, as long as you got paid for ze 'acking! You fucking Jew." The redhead grabbed onto his wrists, an angry blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oui, Fucking greedy, selfish, scheming Jew-" He was cut off by a head butt to the face, dropping Kyle onto the bed and stumbling back.

"Take that back! Don't you fucking dare belittle my people! I'm surprised when they caught you that you didn't just fucking surrender, since the French do that so fucking often!" Christophe looked at him blankly for a moment, before pulling the handgun from his pocket and forcing it roughly into the underside of the Jew's chin. Kyle stayed silent, eyes moving back and forth from the gun to the man holding it, and bit his lip nervously. The gun moved away for a brief second before swiftly meeting Kyle's chin again as the gun whacked him in the face. Christophe smirked and Kyle fell back onto the bed, holding his face in agony. The Frenchman's dirtied, gloved hand pulled him back over before turning the gun and hitting him once again, this time in the nose. The redhead shifted away into the wall, hands covering his nose as blood started to flow from his nostrils.

"Don't fuckin' insult ze French, You fuckin' Jew. You're fuckin' askin' for eet!" He nearly spit the words out in his heavy French accent, pulling Kyle back over and holding the gun once again, into the Jew's neck. Kyle raised his hands in protest, about to punch him back until Christophe pushes him back onto the bed, roughly pushing his legs apart and getting between them, his free hand moved down his body, meeting Kyle's slender hips and the redhead twitched, propping himself up with his elbows. Kyle breathed heavily, trying to ignore the blood on his face, and most likely was staining his shirt, whilst Christophe blew smoke into his face as the Frenchman inhaled the nicotine, gun still pressed into his neck. His eyes looked the Jew up and down, noticing the obvious arousal through Kyle's trousers

"You kinky fuckin' bastard." The Frenchman grinned, taking a long drag of his cigarette and raising his eyebrow. Kyle growled in protest, but was quickly stopped by Christophe's lips roughly pressed against his, his tongue entering his mouth and exploring harshly, the blood from Kyle's lips also invading his mouth. The Jew moaned quietly, moving his hands to Christophe's shoulders, pausing when he pulled away and glared, pushing the gun further into his neck. "You don't get to fuckin' touch me! I could kill you, just like I killed zem, you know" Kyle glared, but stayed silent - he didn't really want to test how far Christophe was willing to go.

He continued to breathe smoke, pushing Kyle onto his back and leaning over, pinning the skinnier boys hands down with one of his own, trailing the gun in his other hand down his neck, over his chest and stomach, reaching the bulge in the Jew's trousers. He gently rubbed the barrel of the gun against the fabric, watching Kyle moan and buck his hips forward, before raising his head slightly, a breathy "'tophe…" escaping his lips. Christophe kissed at the flesh on his neck, his lips soon replaced by tongue and teeth. Kyle struggled to resist moving his hands to touch the muscular, tanned man ontop of him, but knew he wouldn't be able to free himself from Christophe's grasp. He continued to rub the gun against his erection, teasingly before awkwardly pulling down Kyle's trousers, resting the gun on his pale stomach and roughly yanking down his own. Kyle breathed heavily below him, bucking his hips and watching. Picking up the gun again, Christophe pulled Kyle's legs around him, lifting his hips up and tightening his grip on his small wrists, he pushed the gun barrel back into his now bruised neck and grinned,

"Beg for eet." Kyle moaned in protest, glaring with half closed eyes as he let out a breathy reply,

"Fuck y-you!" The gun was pressed harder into his neck, thrusting his hips against Kyle's as both boys erections rubbed against each other, forcing a moan from the both of them. Christophe continued used for a while until the redhead could barely speak, a whimper coming from his lips,

"Please."

Christophe complied, keeping the gun in a fixed position, and his hand pinning the smaller boys wrists into the bed, thrusting roughly into him. The Frenchman grunted as he pulled in and out in a fast, rough rhythm. Beneath him Kyle was shivering, moaning and struggling to stay quiet and his panted in lust. Christophe dragged the gun barrel along Kyle's jaw, pressing it firmly against his bloody lips and grinning as he saw the Jew part his lips slowly, eyes half open in ecstasy. Kyle felt his orgasm nearing and wrapped his skinny legs tighter around Christophe's stomach , bucking his hips wildly and trying to force a moan from the Frenchmen. He didn't get one, instead he got primal grunts and the gun pressed back into his neck, Christophe's lips on the Jew's on, in a clash of teeth, blood and saliva. A quiet scream and moan escaped from Kyle's lips as his orgasm took over him, Christophe thrusting violently a few more times before he moaned in his low, gravelled voice and bit hard into Kyle's already swollen lips.

Christophe pulled out, laying on top of him and letting go of his wrists, chucking the gun onto his messy bedroom floor and breathing heavily. Kyle lay beneath him, wrapping his arms around him silently and kissing his lips softly, looking at Christophe and grinning,

"We should argue more often."


End file.
